


Coffee and a Side of Gay

by doomsdev



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: Gavin loves coffee and androids. This AU was meant to be.





	Coffee and a Side of Gay

Gavin’s brother, Elijah Kamski, released his android company named Cyberlife just a year ago and it came as no surprise when one of his works began working at his local coffee shop. It felt almost like his brother did this on purpose in order to torture him with a constant reminder that he was better, the family loved him most because of the fame he brought them, and he was just a simple cop.

Reed fiddled with his phone as he waited in line after his shift, still dressed in his uniform and decorated his badge and gun at his hip. He looked up every once in a while and took a step forward till he approached the counter and was met with wide, warm and inviting brown eyes of the newly employed android. He analyzed every aspect of the creation; it’s perfectly curled brown hair with a strand in its face, freckles and moles making it seem so human, you could almost ignore the beaming blue LED on its temple. It didn’t help that the uniform fit perfectly and hugged the slight muscles on his arms and pecs. 

This thing, this android, blessed with the peak of robotic beauty, angered Gavin. On top of his brother planting an android in the place he frequented, he made it exactly his type: the ideal adorable little twink. It was stupid, Gavin added, that he was falling for it too. His face had grew red from warmth instead of the Detroit cold. 

“Welcome to Kopakaki Café! What can I get you?” The android spoke, a pleasant smile across its face. Disgustingly cute. 

Gavin gazed over the menu past its head despite already knowing what he wanted to order. “Café Mocha.” He said simply. He felt an urge to add a ‘please’ or ‘thanks’ to his sentence but it wasn’t human, what would it care about politeness?

It nodded and reached for a cup, then a pen. “And who’s this for?” It tilted it head as it asked like a curious puppy. Fuck. 

“Reed.” Now he was making an effort not to say much to keep a stoic image. It didn’t help that he kept impulsively avoiding eye contact. 

“Great!” It scribbled his name in the classic Cyberlife font, so perfect and even, nothing human about it. “One café mocha for Officer Reed, coming up!” It grinned and Gavin frowned as his face tinted. His name slipping past his lips made his heart jump. This was gonna become annoying. 

“Thanks.” He muttered accidentally as he walked off, hoping it hadn’t picked that up. It took a lot of strength to not stare at the android as it worked on his drink. How his movements were so fluid and precise, the one thing that reminded Gavin this was an android, a robot, a machine. Yet no matter how many he repeated it, the feelings never faltered. 

“Café Mocha for Reed!” The same voice called with a bright smile. Again, the sound of his name sent butterflies to his stomach. Gavin quickly took it, ignoring how their fingertips brushed past each other in the process of the exchange and how human-like its hands were, and heading back to his car. 

With a sigh, he leaned back into the squeaking leather seats of the vehicle. Reed curiously took a sip of the drink. “Goddammit.” He cursed to himself. The coffee was absolutely perfect and he’d no doubt be craving it again tomorrow. Placing the drink into a cup holder, he started the car and headed home. He had a lot to think over after the encounter and an angry call to his brother to make.


End file.
